Récits étranges
by Dodie Ange
Summary: Texte 6. Personne n'en parle et pourtant elle est là, tout autour de nous.
1. Epee

**Auteur :** Dodie-ange (ef.dodie@wanadoo.fr)  
**Titre :** Récits étranges  
**Base :** HP, courts récits  
**Disclaimer**** :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling mais ces récits m'appartiennent.

**La petite histoire :** Il nous arrive à tous d'écrire des textes qui ne font qu'une demi-page et qui se suffisent en eux-mêmes.  
Ceux-là me plaisaient vraiment et j'ai décidé de les partager.

**Épée**

     Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, l'épée à la main, puis se saluèrent avant de se mettre en garde. Le blond lança la première attaque, le brun l'esquiva. La lutte avait commencé, elle se fit de feintes, de coups d'estoc, de bottes retorses. Ils furent désarmés en un battement d'ailes de papillon. Ils se tournèrent en un mouvement jumeau vers l'intrus et haussèrent un sourcil de concert. Ils se saluèrent et se dirigèrent vers des coins opposés de la salle. Lorsque l'intrus quitta la pièce emportant les deux armes, ils poussèrent un soupir d'exaspération. Ils sont condamnés à vivre ensemble et on ne les laisse même pas s'amuser. À moins que...  
     Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et pétillèrent. Personne ne pourrait s'interposer entre eux cette fois.

     Ils abandonnèrent leurs épées de fer,  
     Pour prendre celles de chair.

Bonne année à tous.  
Dod


	2. Le Masque

**Auteur :** Dodie-ange (ef.dodie@wanadoo.fr)  
**Titre :** Récits étranges  
**Base :** HP, courts récits  
**Disclaimer**** :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling mais ces récits m'appartiennent.

**La petite histoire :** Il nous arrive à tous d'écrire des textes qui ne font qu'une demi-page et qui se suffisent en eux-mêmes.  
Ceux-là me plaisaient vraiment et j'ai décidé de les partager.

**Le masque**

     Malfoy avait dit un mot de trop cette fois-ci. Il n'en échappera pas intact. Hermione rangea sa baguette, elle était une Griffondor et ne s'abaisserait pas à attaquer un adversaire désarmé contrairement au Serpentard. Avant d'être sorcière, elle était femme et elle allait montrer à ce malotru de quel bois elle se chauffait. Elle l'attaqua donc avec les armes qui sont le panache des femmes depuis la nuit des temps : sa séduction et ses griffes. Elle s'approcha félinement de lui. Le piège se referma sur lui, il était acculé dans un angle de murs et Granger lui bloquait toute sortie. Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair tendre. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Hermione lorsqu'elle s'attaqua au visage d'emporter des lambeaux de peau. Elle se remit vite et arracha complètement le masque, son propre visage apparut.  
     Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle rapide et se rendormit sans se préoccuper des morceaux de chairs en sang sous ses ongles.

Bonne année  
Dod.


	3. Rêve

**Auteur :** Dodie-ange (ef.dodie@wanadoo.fr)  
**Titre :** Récits étranges  
**Base :** HP, courts récits  
**Disclaimer**** :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling mais ces récits m'appartiennent.

**La petite histoire :** Il nous arrive à tous d'écrire des textes qui ne font qu'une demi-page et qui se suffisent en eux-mêmes.  
Ceux-là me plaisaient vraiment et j'ai décidé de les partager.  
Celui-ci est un peu plus long. ^^   
Il est librement inspiré de la fic de Nyonoshii "Prends ton envol" (1660197-03) avec une relation "différente" pour mes deux acteurs et d'un rêve éveillé pas très joyeux que j'ai fait. Et puis, c'est fou ce que les cours d'économie-gestion nous rendent si attentifs à leurs contenus et empêchent de faire voguer nos esprits au loin......... (C'est ironique)

**Rêve**

     J'ai rêvé que... j'ai rêvé que mon père était mort.

     J'ai rêvé que je me trouvais à Azkaban dans une cellule. Peut-être était-ce plus qu'un rêve car je pouvais sentir l'odeur rance, l'urine, la pourriture, mon corps était parcouru de frissons, les Détraqueurs erraient dans les couloirs. Un bruissement de chaîne me fit me retourner et je le vis.  
     Ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des haillons, son apparence misérable, ses cheveux pendaient lamentablement devant son visage le cachant à ma vue. Ses mains rongées se levèrent et jetèrent ses cheveux en arrière. Ma respiration se bloqua. Il était amaigri, sa peau autrefois si opaline laissait transparaître ses veines, sa fatigue et l'horreur des lieux. Je m'avançais vers lui lorsque je croisa son regard. Il était pâle comme éteint presque transparent mais une lueur de reconnaissance l'éclaira.  
     Je m'approcha et m'agenouilla devant lui, sa main se releva mais vers moi cette fois-ci. Je la pris entre les miennes et la posa sur ma joue. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Une larme roula sur ma joue, il l'essuya de son pouce. L'étincelle soudaine dans son regard me fit sourire car elle me disait 'un Malfoy ne pleure pas' Mais... les Malfoy existent-ils encore ?  
     Il m'attira tendrement à lui et me serra dans ses bras. Il y a si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi en sécurité. Son odeur n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi envoûtante. Je me cala mieux dans son étreinte et posa ma tête sur son épaule. Je ne voulais plus bouger. Je somnolais. Je serais bien resté là où j'étais, les Détraqueurs au loin, s'il ne m'avait redressé, avait pris mon visage entre ses mains et me détailla comme s'il voulait graver chacun de me traits dans sa mémoire. La nostalgie et l'inertie semblaient étendre leur emprise sur lui. Il s'éloignait, son esprit partait hors de ma portée. Je le serra fort dans mes bras. Je l'avais retrouvé, je lui interdisais de me quitter à nouveau. Les larmes roulèrent librement sur mes joues. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille mais plus en un geste automatique que conscient. Je le cherchais, je cherchais son âme à travers le miroir de son regard. Elle était si faible, presque éteinte à jamais, les Détraqueurs l'avaient détruite. Je me tendis vers elle......  
     Son dernier souffle se fit sur mes lèvres.

     Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, j'étais assis sur mon lit, une main tendue en avant qui n'avait pas su retenir l'essence de sa vie. Mon visage était baigné de mes larmes.  
     Lorsqu'au petit déjeuner, un hibou déposa devant moi la traditionnelle enveloppe au ruban noir, je n'eus pas à l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'elle allait annoncer.  
     Mon âme, à son tour, n'était plus.

14/01/2004  
Dod


	4. Noirceur

**Auteur :** Dodie-ange (ef.dodie@wanadoo.fr)  
**Titre :** Récits étranges  
**Base :** HP, courts récits  
**Disclaimer**** :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling mais ces récits m'appartiennent.

**La petite histoire :** Il nous arrive à tous d'écrire des textes qui ne font qu'une page et qui se suffisent en eux-mêmes.  
Ceux-là me plaisaient vraiment et j'ai décidé de les partager.

**Noirceur  
**Ou comment détourner le sujet d'un BTS blanc de français

_     Être plongé dans la noirceur, ne pas voir la fin du tunnel. Marcher, marcher toujours, marcher droit devant._

     La pièce était plongée dans la noirceur. Seul le tic-tac de l'horloge antique en brisait le silence étouffant. Parfois les phares des rares voitures moldues projetaient leur lumière blafarde, dévoilant un décor lugubre. Cette pièce allait être dans quelques heures le lieu d'une sombre tragédie.

     Les portes de l'ascenseur suintèrent. Elles se refermèrent puis le claquement de talons se fit entendre, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil. Des clés brisèrent le silence et s'engagèrent dans les serrures. L'antre se dévoila. Les talons reprirent leur marche funèbre et se postèrent devant la fenêtre. La femme, à la stature massive, se mit à scruter les allées et venues. Lorsque l'être qu'elle cherchait apparut dans son champ de vision, son cou se gonfla comme celui d'un hippogriffe, ses doigts se contractaient et se relâchaient en un rythme saccadé et nerveux. Elle se déplaça, posa son sac sur le buffet et mit sa cape sur la patère. Elle se posa sur l'une des chaises du salon et attendit. Le premier acteur était en place.

     Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Des pas se firent entendre. Ceux-là étaient plus harassés, on sentait le poids de la fatigue dans chacun d'eux. Le seul fait d'avancer semblait être la tâche ultime de leur propriétaire avant l'effondrement. Voldemort n'y avait pas été de main morte ce soir, il avait eu des difficultés à s'éclipser. Cette vie devenait de moins en moins supportable. Le monde moldu lui permettait tout de même d'avoir une plus grande tranquillité que celui des sorciers.  
     Un soupir se fit gémissement lorsque la lumière s'éteignit. L'électricité avait encore été coupée, on se demandait parfois comment les moldus arrivaient à s'en sortir, la magie permettait de faire tellement de choses. Il entra chez lui, la lumière ne revenait toujours pas. Il posa ses affaires au sol et se dirigea à l'aveugle vers un meuble dont il sortit des bougies. Il sortit sa baguette et les enflamma puis les fit léviter dans l'appartement. C'est seulement lorsqu'il posa les deux chandeliers sur la table à manger qu'il s'aperçut de la présence de l'autre. Ses mains tremblèrent. D'un autre mouvement de baguette, il rangea toutes ses affaires et s'assit en face de celle qui était sa femme, il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait. Le second acteur était sur scène, tous les éléments étaient en place, la pièce pouvait commencer.

     Le silence était pesant, les secondes s'égrenaient. L'homme poussa un soupir, recula sa chaise, apposa son bras sur le dossier, sa position montrait tout l'intérêt qu'il portait au drame à venir. Aucun. Il remua légèrement, il ne s'était pas encore remis de tous les doloris qu'il avait reçus. La femme posa brutalement ses mains sur la table les faisant claquer, elle était à demi-dressée, dominant l'homme, le rejetant dans son ombre. Elle se rassit en fixant son conjoint comme le prédateur attendant le moment favorable, l'instant d'inattention de la proie où il pourra fondre sur elle. Elle se mit à gronder faiblement jusqu'à ce que cela devienne rugissement.  
     « J'ai vraiment été idiote de t'épouser. Je croyais pouvoir faire de toi un homme ! » Les flammes des bougies se couchèrent et manquèrent de s'éteindre avant de doucement se redresser en attente, l'enchantement tenait. Seul le souffle sulfureux de la femme se faisait entendre. L'homme attendait. Il en avait l'habitude, elle s'époumona, le voua aux Gémonies. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un sonorus pour faire trembler les murs. Ses tempes douloureuses tempêtaient au rythme des décibels, enfin le crescendo final. La routine habituelle.  
     Chacun se retira sur son territoire, la démonstration était finie pour ce soir. Le silence était revenu mais portait encore en lui le déchaînement des ondes vocales.

     L'homme soupira encore plus accablé, il se prit la tête entre les mains, sa manche glissa, dévoilant la Marque. Il fixa l'horloge qui continuait inlassablement de compter le temps, témoin impassible de chaque crise. Il soupira une fois de plus avant de dénouer sa cravate. Peut-être devrait-il essayer d'en parler avec Dumbledore, il l'accueillerait malgré ce qu'il était, une petite querelle ménagère le changerait de la direction de Poudlard et de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il frotta la Marque, il ne la supportait plus. Dire que Snape avait réussi l'exploit d'espionner le Maître durant plus de vingt ans avant de griller sa couverture pour ce gamin insignifiant. Une pensée l'effleura et fit son chemin dans les méandres de son esprit. Et puis un traître de plus ou de moins...  
     L'électricité revint.

23/01/2004  
Dod


	5. Putain

**Auteur :** Dodie-ange (ef.dodie@wanadoo.fr)  
**Titre :** Récits étranges  
**Base :** HP, première songfic  
**Disclaimer**** :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling mais ces récits m'appartiennent. Les paroles sont extraites de la comédie musicale « Autant en emporte le vent » de Gérard Presgurvic, d'après l'œuvre de Margaret Mitchell

**La petite histoire :** Au début des vacances de Noël 2003, je suis allée voir la comédie musicale « Autant on emporte le vent » et cette chanson-là, je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer sans réagir ^^.

**Putain**

     _Bien sûre les femmes nous détestent  
_     _Pour elle nous sommes pires que la peste  
_     _Quand leurs maris viennent nous voir  
_     _Elles restent seules sans savoir  
_     _Que tous les efforts qu'elles font   
_     _Pour les garder à la maison  
_     _S'envolent devant nos dessous  
_     _Chez eux ça devient chez nous  
_     _Chez eux ça devient chez nous_

     Au tout début, lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard, je détonnais du décor, j'étais « nouvelle », j'étais la première à pénétrer dans ces murs alors on venait me voir, on me tournait autour. Tous m'offraient leur amitié, et certains un peu plus que cela. Et puis, le temps passant, leur comportement a changé. On s'écartait de moi, on chuchotait sur mon passage, j'avais une... « mauvaise réputation ».  
     Les femmes se sont mises à me haïr, celles qui avaient mis un nom à ce que j'étais : une putain. Les femmes mûres, les moins mûres et les plus mûres. Je fascinais les adolescentes, tout à fait normal puisque j'attirai le regard des hommes, des adolescents boutonneux. Tous ces « mâles » frétillent à mon passage.

     _Putain, putain  
_     _C'est comme ça qu'on nomme  
_     _Les femmes qui font payer les hommes  
_     _Putain, je suis une putain  
_     _Je gagne et perd ma vie  
_     _Avec des types au fond d'un lit  
_     _Putain, la vie est dure  
_     _Pour toutes les femmes impures  
_     _On dit que les putains ont du cœur  
_     _Si on ouvre le mien on trouvera du malheur  
_     _Putain, putain, je suis putain_

     Il m'arrivait parfois de me sentir sale mais j'aimais ce que je faisais, cette liberté que me donnait mon statut était plus enivrante que tout ce que me proposaient celles qui voulaient me « remettre dans le droit chemin ». Mais elles piaillaient en vain. Étant ce que j'étais, le désir et le plaisir m'emmenaient dans des lieux que ces bigotes n'avaient et ne pourraient jamais imaginé. Je suis sure qu'elles ne se rendent même pas compte de leur frigidité. Et puis les générations ont défilé, et moi, je suis toujours là, aussi resplendissante et demandée par la gente masculine qu'à mes débuts.

     _Bien sûre les femmes nous haïssent  
_     _Après le père, vient le fils  
_     _Ce qu'elles n'oseront jamais  
_     _Nous les putains nous on le fait  
_     _Y'a que les blancs qui viennent nous voir  
_     _Pas de plaisir pour les pauvres noirs  
_     _Mais les chaînes que nous portons  
_     _Sont les mêmes que celles qu'ils ont  
_     _Oui, monsieur chacun sa prison_

     Il est trop tard pour changer, je suis ce que je suis, je n'arriverai jamais à changer. Ces vieilles peaux se conduisent toujours pareillement. Les adolescents viennent toujours me voir lorsqu'ils ont les hormones en ébullition.  
     Je soupire une fois de plus. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre. Ce carcan m'étouffe. Je suis seule. Enfin... seule oui, je ne compte pas ceux qui viennent me voir en desserrant leur ceinture et en...... Bref.  
     Et puis, un jour, je l'ai vu...

     _Putain, putain  
_     _C'est comme ça qu'on nomme  
_     _Les femmes qui font payer les hommes  
_     _Putain, je suis une putain  
_     _Je gagne et perd ma vie  
_     _Avec des types au fond d'un lit  
_     _Putain, la vie est dure  
_     _Pour toutes les femmes impures  
_     _On dit que les putains ont du cœur  
_     _Si on ouvre le mien on trouvera du malheur_

     ...Je l'ai vu mais il ne m'a pas regardé. Il est le seul. Il m'a salué, une fois. Mon cœur s'est brisé devant les émeraudes de son regard. J'ai connu son père, et le père de son père et le père de... Mais lui... est différent. Peut-être l'héritage de sa mère, je ne sais. C'est sans espoir. Après tout, il est Harry Potter, Celui Qui A Survécu, Celui Qui A Vaincu Voldemort, considéré comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Malgré les années et les épreuves, il a gardé une innocence, une charme qui fait que toutes les femmes se retournent après son passage, même certains hommes, de tout âge, de la vieille pomme toute ridée à la première année qui aura les yeux émerveillés devant lui. Monsieur le Directeur est un homme, je suis sure que malgré sa longue barbe blanche, il est aussi vif que dans son jeune âge.  
     Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'espère. Il est l'égal de Merlin et moi... et moi...

     _Putain, putain  
_     _C'est comme ça qu'on nomme  
_     _Les femmes qui font payer les hommes (Payer les hommes)  
_     _Putain, on est des putains (Nous sommes ce que nous sommes)  
_     _On gagne et perd nos vies  
_     _Avec des types au fond d'un lit  
_     _Putain, la vie est dure (La vie est dure)  
_     _Pour toutes les femmes impures (Les femmes impures)  
_     _On dit que les putains ont du cœur (Ont du cœur  
_     _Si on ouvre le mien on trouvera du malheur (On trouvera du malheur)_

     Et moi, je ne suis qu'un portrait. Celui de la putain du Grand Sud, d'une époque révolue.

     _Bien sûre les femmes nous détestent_


	6. RATC, fait chier

**Auteur :** Dodie-ange (ef.dodiewanadoo.fr)  
**Titre :** Récits étranges  
**Base :** HP5  
**Disclaimer**** :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling mais ces récits m'appartiennent.

**La petite histoire :** Après plus d'un an d'attente, j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui avait HP5 sous la main et qui a bien voulu me le prêter. Résultat des courses, je l'ai lu en trois jours. Et puis j'ai remarqué quelque chose, quelque chose dont tout le monde semble être passé à côté, alors je le pointe du doigt.

**RATC****, fait chier**

Il existe une chose dont on ne parle jamais. Pourtant, elle est partout, on pourrait presque dire qu'elle fait partie de nous. Nous l'utilisons quotidiennement sans y réfléchir, en un réflexe. Il s'agit de la cheminée. Elle fait partie du sorcier au même titre que la baguette magique, le balai volant, le chapeau pointu. Et personne n'en parle de... de la RATC. Vous ne connaissez pas la RATC ? Quels chanceux vous êtes !

La RATC. Régie Autonome des Transports par Cheminée. Pourtant... vous devriez connaître, vous, les Moldus, avec tous les systèmes de locomotion que vous avez. Vous payez votre droit d'utilisation (ticket ou poudre de cheminée, ça revient au même), vous vous installez et vous attendez d'arriver à destination. Enfin... normalement, en tout cas tant qu'ils ne font pas... qu'ils ne font pas...... que ce mot est honni, peut-être autant si ce n'est plus que le nom de Vous Savez Qui, la... la...... la grève. Et quand ils font la grève (oui, j'utilise ce mot à haute et intelligible voix) ils ne la font pas à moiti : tous les deux mois si elles n'en durent pas cinq, les saletés qui s'accumulent dans les coins et vous recouvrent de cinq centimètres de suie et les odeurs, il n'y a rien de plus horrible que les odeurs, ces relents de soupe aux choux ou d'oeuf pourri qui vous font dégobiller à l'arrivée.   
Rectification, il existe pire, les erreurs de destination. Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé, à vous, de vous retrouver dans un chaudron au centre d'une cérémonie anthropophage battant son plein, hein ? Ou de vous retrouver dans une chambre pestant le camphre juste au moment où deux « choses » décident de faire « ça » pour fêter la décennie écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'ils ont fait « ça », beurk, beurk, beurk, à se demander ce qui est le plus cauchemardesque.

Je suis sûre que lorsque vous êtes allées à Ste Mangouste, vous n'avez pas repéré, écrits en petits caractères sur le panneau d'affichage « incidents de cheminée », ah ah.  
Il arrive parfois de voir une cheminée atterrir malencontreusement sur un arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-oncle dont l'héritage commençait à tarder mais ce n'est pas de ça dont il est question, il s'agit des incidents survenus avant, durant et après le transport. Comme... quelques exemples...... vous retrouver avec les vêtements de la personne du club du sixième âge qui était devant vous lorsque vous faisiez la queue. Ou de vous retrouver avec rien du tout. Ou de rester coincé d ans un conduit.  
Un mot qui est tabou dans ce service : « poudre de cheminette ». Cette chose peut faire entrer certains patients dans des crises...... mieux vaut ne pas en parler et préserver leur dignité. Un bébé de deux ans en train de tester ladite substance pour en connaître le goût peut se retrouver avec une main à Perpette-les-nains et l'autre à Trifouillis-les-trolls. Et lorsqu'elle est male dosée dans sa composition, c'est comme si vous demandiez à un Londubat de vous préparer une potion à base de nitroglycérine, pas besoin de description l'imagination est là.

Enfin, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois prendre mon train avant que les rails ne se décident à changer de direction et que je rate ma gare.

17/05/2004  
Dod


End file.
